Reunited
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius is freed from Azkaban and gains custody of Harry. He goes to live with Remus, hoping that Remus would still want him even though they had been apart for a year. Written for NeverGetNakedInYourShower2 - Millie - for the Secret Santa. One-Shot. WolfStar.


**Reunited**

**Written for the Secret Santa for Millie (NeverGetNakedInYourShower2)**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Sirius stood up, his legs shaking. This was it, this was the moment he had been waiting for. He had spent a whole year in Azkaban before Remus had found Peter and helped prove his innocence. Sirius had been released the previous day and had not left the Ministry yet, instead insisting that he get Harry as James and Lily always wanted.<p>

After hours of Albus trying to talk him out of it, they had gone to get Harry, It was in the Potter's will after all, and Albus couldn't legally stop Harry from being given to his Godfather.

He arrived at Remus' house. He had been sent an owl with the address and he hadn't seen his... boyfriend? Ex? well, whatever they were in a year. They had both lost everything that night. The Potters, Peter and each other, and he wondered how Remus was coping.

He carried the small boy up the path, the door burst open and Remus was striding towards him.

"When was our first kiss?" he demanded, his voice shaking. The only thing preventing him from drawing his wand was the small boy in Sirius' arms. Sirius didn't have a wand to draw.

"We tell people it was in our seventh year, but it was really our sixth when I was dating Benjy," Sirius said. "What was the first time we shared a bed?"

"At the Potter's house, you snuck into my room after a nightmare," Remus replied, his face lighting up in a smile. He reached Sirius, throwing his arms around both him and Harry, and holding tightly. "Can't be too careful, I had to make sure it really was you and not some cruel joke."

"It's really me," Sirius confirmed, as Remus pulled back. "Lets get Harry inside, it's cold."

Remus nodded. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking," he said. "I'm just so happy to see you both."

They all walked inside, and Harry was put down on the sofa. He sat on the edge, his short legs dangling over and he looked around the room.

"Harry, I got you some toys," Remus said, crouching down in front of Harry and gesturing to a small pile of toys on the coffee table. Harry followed Remus' gaze to the table, but he made no move from his space on the sofa where Sirius had put him.

"It's not much," Remus said, apologetically, looking at Sirius. "I focused more on the bed, since the old one was too high for him. Plus basic clothing, nappies, blankets, a warm coat... you know, the essentials.

"It's perfect," Sirius replied. He looked at Harry. "You can play with the toys, Harry,"

Sirius watched Harry slide off the sofa, glancing at them nervously before reaching for a stag teddy. Remus shifted slightly and Harry quickly backed up to the sofa, his eyes still on the teddy, but darting to Remus.

Remus picked it up. "It's okay, Harry. This is..."

"It's Prongs," Sirius said in a soft voice. "And he's all yours."

Harry waited until Remus pressed the soft toy to his hands before shyly taking it. Once he had a grip on it, he pulled the toy against him hard, cuddling his face into it.

"You're going to live here now with me and Uncle Remus," Sirius said, and Harry looked up at him, still holding Prongs tightly. "I'm your Uncle Sirius. You might not remember me, it's been a year after all, but you will remember and we'll make sure you're very happy, I promise."

"I made dinner. It's been kept warm for a bit, I wasn't sure what time you were getting here," Remus said, disappearing from the room. He quickly returned with two plates of Shepherds Pie, and went back to get Harry's bowl and some cutlery.

**...oOo...**

The boy didn't make a sound during dinner. He sat and ate his food obediently, feeding himself, thought it was a slight struggle. Food fell onto his t-shirt, and the child panicked.

"It's okay Harry," Remus said, as Harry's lip began to wobble. "I'll wash it later." Harry didn't look comforted in the slightest and the men both panicked at the thought of the small boy crying.

"Look, Moony is dirty too," Sirius said, using a finger to scoop up a bit of his meal, wiping it on Remus' jumper.

Remus grinned. "You know this one's my favourite," he said. He smiled at Harry who looked slightly more calm as he realised that he wasn't going to get into trouble, and the rest of the meal went without a problem.

**...oOo...**

"Is he still not playing?" Remus asked, when he came back in the room after washing up. He took in Sirius pushing a car across the floor and Harry watching, the stag clutched tightly to him again.

"What about the wooden train tracks?" Remus asked, opening the box and attaching the pieces together. He handed one small train to Sirius and took another for himself. The third was in front of Harry.

Remus and Sirius showed him how to push the train around the track, Sirius going overboard with train sounds, until Harry smiled, and nervously reached for the train.

"You know, it's like he's never played with toys before," Sirius said. "He used to be so lively a year ago. What happened?"

"I don't know," Remus replied, watching Harry place the train onto the track, his eyes flicking between Sirius and Remus in concern until they both smiled at him.

**...oOo...**

When Sirius undressed him to get him ready for bed, he took the stag from Harry's hands so he could pull the pyjama top over his head. Panic appeared in Harry's eyes as the stag was placed on the bed, but Harry hadn't shed one tear since he had been there.

His nappy was changed and his pyjama bottoms were put on and he was tucked into the bed, the stag still tight in his arms.

"Goodnight Harry," the men both said, looking at the small boy, who let out a massive yawn. They left the room, leaving the door ajar in case Harry made a sound and headed back to the living room.

They quickly tidied the toys away into a packing box, which Sirius transfigured into a red toy box. It was quickly put in the corner of the room that they had designated 'The Play Corner'.

His clothes were thrown in the washing basket and Sirius brought Harry's bag through to see what the Durleys had given him.

They opened Harry's bag, and Remus tipped it out onto the sofa. They looked in horror at the items stored in there.

"Do they really put Harry in these things?" Remus asked, holding up a couple of old t-shirts that looked like they would fit a five-year old. He glanced at the rest, shaking his head as he picked up each item, examining it. "It's a good thing I picked up a few bits, this stuff is suited for the bin."

"Maybe they kept the toys for their son, knowing that we'd buy some?" Sirius suggested, but Remus frowned and shook his head.

"Kids get attached," he pointed out. "They would have had something that was just Harry's, like a teddy or a blanket. This child has nothing. He was sent here with his cousins old clothes."

Sirius grabbed the bag, throwing everything back in before putting it in the kitchen next to the bin. He dropped down onto the sofa next to Remus and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Remus, I know it's only been a few hours, but I really don't know how to act around you. What are we now? Are we still together, are we working things out? Are we not sure?" Sirius blurted out, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Remus said, frowning.

"We never broke up, I just went to Azkaban. I would understand if you moved on, not expecting me to get out, and thinking that I killed -"

"I never thought you killed them," Remus said. "And you are worth the wait, even if it had been twelve years, I'd still be yours. I just expected... I mean, you and Harry are moving in with me, what were you going to do? Sleep on the sofa? I assumed... was I wrong to just assume that we'd get back together or continue our relationship or something?"

"Do you want to still be us?" Sirius asked, hopefully. "What do you want?"

"I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you," Remus admitted. "I lost you once, there is no way I'm going to lose you again. This year has been hell without you and I can't even imagine what you've gone through."

Sirius let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "Great, that's what I want too," he said. "You and me, we're going to make James and Lily proud bringing up their son."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>


End file.
